1. Field of Endeavor
The present invention relates to the field of gas turbine technology, and more particularly to a high-pressure compressor.
2. Brief Description of the Related Art
A greatly simplified diagram for a gas turbine is illustrated in FIG. 1: The gas turbine 10 of FIG. 1 includes a compressor 12 which sucks in and compresses ambient air 11, a combustion chamber 13 in which fuel 14 is combusted by using the compressed air and hot gas is generated, and a turbine 15 in which the hot gas is work-expanded and is then discharged as exhaust gas 16.
Modern high-pressure compressors (HPC) are exposed to comparatively high temperatures at their sections on the outlet side. These high temperatures very often cause problems with regard to the integrity of the rotor and to corresponding limitations of the service life. Thus, the occurrence of high metal temperatures at the rotor of a high-pressure compressor is a critical factor which influences the service life of the gas turbine rotor and which is included in the overall maintenance costs of the machine.
The rotor geometry typically used for high-pressure compressors shall have on the outlet side a smooth surface of the rotor disk, along which surface air is blown radially in the one or the other direction. In the case that the air is used for cooling the rotor disk, this results in the disadvantage that the cooling effect is not sufficient and the air exits the hollow space on the outlet side without the cooling capacity of the air being fully exhausted.